Como lo haría yo
by scarlett rows
Summary: una guerra, una muerte, 2 personas unidas por la tragedia, una promesa, y un nuevo amor. all human


** Como lo haría yo**

**una promesa para toda la eternidad.**

* * *

Para bella?- preguntó aquel joven rubio, a quien el consideraba su amigo .

-es que acaso puede ser para alguien mas?- y le regaló aquella sonrisa torcida que solo aparecía cuando hablaba de su amada.

-tienes razón, fue una pregunta estúpida, pero no tengo otro tema de conversación.

-y te parece que mi preciosa esposa es un buen tema?- dijo con algo de ironía y sarcasmo

-es tranquilizante ver el amor que uds se tienen, en estas épocas de guerra la gente comienza a olvidar lo que ese sentimiento significa, sin embargo, para ti y tu bella, las millas no existen, han hecho al papel su mas íntimo confidente, y a la tinta la cómplice de sus amores.

-nunca me he alejado de ella, quizá mi cuerpo no esta presente, pero mi corazón esta con ella, lo he dejado bajo su fiel custodia, así como ella me ha entregado el suyo.

-romeo se ha de estar volviendo loco en su tumba hermano, pues ni el mas aclamado de los amantes a conseguido explicar en tan pocas palabras, ese gran sentimiento.

-pues descansa romeo hermano, no tienes por que culparte, si yo he podido hablar como lo hice ha sido por que como musa tengo al amor de mi existencia.

Pero la guerra no podía permitir que la dejasen en 2 plano, así que hizo acto de presencia seguida de tiros y bombas, y aquellos fieles amigos fueron a defender a su patria de aquel osado enemigo, lo que nunca se imaginaron, fue que esa noche sería recordada, no solo por su victoria, si no por una gran tragedia…

Allí tendido en la tierra se encontraba aquel hombre que se interpuso entre la bala y su mejor amigo, dando con ello la mas grande prueba de lealtad y amistad, el sabía que el tiempo se agotaba, pero necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba irse tranquilo, y la única manera era saber que su amada mujer estaría a salvo…

-edward, hermano tienes que levantarte- intentaba contener el llanto, pero a quien quería engañar, estaba ahogándose en la tristeza.

-j…ja..jasper-el pecho le ardía y sentía que con cada latido se le iba la vida, pero el tenía que hacerlo, el no podía morir sin decírselo.

-aquí estoy Edward, no te esfuerces en hablar, el médico viene en camino- la agonía lo estaba matando, y más al saber que el que tenía que estar con una bala en el pecho era él y no su amigo.

-por que mierda lo hiciste Edward, t..tú tienes a tu bella que te espera, ahora tienes que luchar, si ya ganaste una guerra, puedes ganar otra.

-ganamos?

-si Edward esto se acabó, ganamos.

-bi…bien, al fi…fin esos francesitos de mie..mierda tu..tuvieron su mer..merecido- y ahí a pesar del dolor formo su extraña y personal sonrisa torcida.

-diablos edward, tienes una bala en el pecho y te pones a maldecir a los estúpidos franceses.

Pero él ya no lo estaba escuchando, el dolor poco a poco le iba nublado sus sentidos, tenía que hablar, y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

-jas..jasper, tengo algo que ped..pedirte, entr..entrégale la cart…carta a mi es…esposa, y j…jasper , cui…cuídala com…como lo haría yo.-estaba echo, ya no tenía fuerza para luchar, así que sus últimos momentos se los dedicó a su esposa, aquel ser que lo llenó de alegría, recordó sus ojos, aquel extraño color chocolate, recordó su sonrisa y lo fácil que era hacerla sonrojar, pero sobre todo recordó lo mucho que la amaba, y lo mucho que la amaría.

Y con esos bellos pensamientos él partió a seguir con su viaje, u viaje que dentro de poco terminaría, al fin tendría paz.

-edward, vamos hermano lucha, tu mismo le darás la carta, vamos es solo una bala, no te puedes dejar vencer, bella te necesita, pelea hermano- pero era inútil, aquello que sostenía entre sus brazos no era mas su amigo, era solo un cuerpo sin vida, un cascarón, y no pudo evitarlo, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero como si su amigo se las recordara aquellas palabras vinieron a su mente

Cuídala como lo haría yo.

**_Días después y en otra parte del mundo …_**

-Isabella de Cullen?- preguntó aquel militar con pinta de portador de malas noticias.

-s..si, soy yo que se le ofrece.

Pero incluso antes de que el se lo dijera ella ya estaba consiente…

-siento decirle esto pero…

Ella no escucho más, ella ya lo sabía…

El se había ido.

* * *

**pues aquí está mi nuevo proyecto, este primer cap es un poco triste, **

**pero espero lo que viene les agrade mas...**

**plis dejen su opinion, en serio a base de sus comentarios veré si **

**lo sigo o no ok**

**cuidencee**

**chaoo **

**itza***


End file.
